comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman II
Terry McGinnis is for the most part a mysterious young man, who has a strong familial resemblance to Billionaire Playboy Bruce Wayne. The exact relation is unknown to most everyone. For those in the know, Terry is the Biological son of Bruce Wayne from an alternate future time line who ended up in the present day world by battling a Temporal Villain Chronos, as Batman. The Batman (aka Batman Beyond) is Batman from the future hailing from around 2050. Trained, and educated by an elderly Bruce Wayne and armed with advanced technology he brought with him from the future. Batman Beyond now works beside his present day mentor bring Gotham into a better day and age. Background Project Batman Beyond Terry's beginning starts long before he was ever conceived. In Terry's universe there was no merger between two universes (Pure DC universe). With Batman as a member of the Justice League, Batman had come to gain the trust and respect of one of the hardest women to deal with. Amanda Waller. Amanda Waller had watched Batman time and time again safe the day with nothing but his Wits, his will, mind, and body. Despite her anti-hero status and plotting against the Justice League, she came to respect Batman whom she knew was Bruce Wayne. In time that respect turned to trust as she watched him over the years. During that time she also noticed something as she watched Batman. He was getting older, slower. Sooner or later he would need to retire, or more likely someone would finally manage to kill him. To Waller a world without a Batman was unacceptable. With the Bat-family fractured and shattered, there was no one to take up the mantle. So she decided to make a new one. For her getting hold of Bruce's DNA was easy enough using her Cadmus connections. He left it all over Gotham. Including times when he had to hang around to get medical attention after a mission. So with this on Ice she began project Batman Beyond. Waller searched out a Neo Gothamite couple who had Psychological profiles nearly identical to that of Bruce's parents, Martha and Thomas Wayne, and had chose Mary and Warren Mcginnis. Terry's Father thought he was getting a just a flu shot. In truth it was also containing a Nanotech Solution that over wrote Warren McGinnis' Reproductive DNA with an exact copy with Bruce Wayne's. A little over a year later Terry was born. Eight years later she would give birth to a second son. Matthew (Matt) McGinnis. Sadly when making a Batman. Genetics are half the story. The rest is tragedy, at 8 years of age. Terry had been taken to an action movie, it was a rousing adventure film. A great time was had by all, as they returned to their care in an isolated area where they had been forced to park. Unbeknownst to them a killer stood in the shadows, waiting to strike and murder Mary and Warren McGinnis. It was intended the trauma of that event would set Terry upon that Path that would lead him to becoming Batman. The McGinnis' approached their car, got in, and drove away. The assassin couldn't pull the trigger. Returning to Waller the Assassin berated her, told her. Bruce Wayne/Batman is obsessive. That he would do anything to achieve his goals. But he would never, ever resort to Murder, much less killing. The assassin left, and Waller let them. Because she knew. If she was to honor the man, the memory she came to respect. Neither could she. As a result Waller kept an eye on Terry all his life. His parents divorced when he was 13, and Terry went to stay with his dad who was an employee at WaynePowers. At 16 after Terry had some scrapes with the law, and even held in juvenile detention for three months. Terry's father had uncovered the fact that Derek Powers was using the company to develop bio-weapons. Trying to get information out and to the police, Derek Powers discovered this and ordered Warren McGinnis murdered. When this was going on. Terry had been fighting off a local street gang who Idolized the Joker. The Jokerz. Racing away from them on the back of his motor Bike, Somehow, maybe through fate, luck. Or perhaps genetic memory. Terry raced to the entrance of Wayne Manor. There making his stand, Terry was surprised to be joined beside him was an elderly man with a cane. Together the old man and Terry kicked there asses. And Just as Terry was about to say thanks, the old Man, had heart spasms. Terry took him inside and realized it was the Elderly Bruce Wayne. Helping him get medicine and laid him down on a couch in the dark manor. Terry couldn't help but explore some. He saw an old grandfather clock that had a Batstuck inside of it. Realizing that it had wound down. Terry wound the clock up and began to reset the time. And then as he turned the clock to a preset time, it clicked, and opened up out to him, and behind it was a secret passage. Walking down Terry turned on the lights and beheld the Batcave. Looking around the dust covered equipment he came over to the Suits. Without warning a cane hit Terry upside the head knocking him down as Bruce had recovered enough and chased him out of the Batcave. When Terry got back home, to his horror, his apartment had gotten broken into and his father was killed. All over as the marking of the Jokerz Gang. Terry felt something was amiss, his dad did not live wealthy, but they lived in a good place with strong doors and after some Investigation Discovered the evidence his father had and took it to Bruce wayne. After some pleading and begging Bruce let Terry into analyze the data. As the Data was analyzed in the Batcave Terry commented on how the equipment might be old, but was still cutting edge. Bruce was disgusted to learn Powers was using HIS company to produce Bio weapons. He gave Terry the Disk and told him to take it to Commissioner Barbra Gordon. En-route Terry was ambushed and the disk stolen. With no where to turn. Knowing that Bruce was Batman. Terry ambushed Bruce's guard dog Ace and sedated him. Terry managed to sneak into the manor when Bruce was napping and into the Batcave where he stole the latest Batsuit. Getting his way to the shipping area in the area. Terry began to fight and actually have fun. Right up until Bruce Discovered Ace tied up and then the suit missing. After failing to convince Terry to return the suit, Bruce paralyzed it. Terry was savagely beaten, and just before Terry was to be killed Bruce reactivated it. Helping Terry escape, Terry made a plea, telling Mr. Wayne how he read up on his own parents being killed. Begging Mr. Wayne to give him a chance to bring his father's Murder to Justice. Bruce gave in and helped Terry do just that. Apprehending the man who did the Physical act, but Terry couldn't Save Powers who had been exposed to his own bio-agents and was forced into the extreme radiation treatments meant to kill it. Transforming him into the Nuclear villain. BLIGHT. Bruce Told Terry to get the suit back to him. Terry said he would do it in the morning. Heading hold Terry hide the suit under his bed and crashed for the night. The Next morning to his total surprise his mom woke him up and told him they had company Mr. Bruce Wayne. Expecting some sort of reprisal, to his surprise. Bruce said that Terry saved his life. And refused any reward. He came to offer him a job. To help him in his old age, he needed a Gofor, Go for this, go for that. An ally in his fight. And informing Terrence that he would be a difficult Taskmaster, and that he demanded nothing less than perfection from all who work for him. Terrence accepted. And thus Neo-Gotham City once more had it's Dark Knight protector. As Batman, and Return of the Joker, Shattering of the BatFamily True to the words of Bruce Wayne. He was a difficult Taskmaster. Terry worked hard. At high school his grades had averaged a C, but with in a week, determined to prove he was worthy of being Batman, brought his grades up to an A Average. For the next year and half Terry served as Neo Gotham's protector. Learning everything he could. Terry had discovered his calling. With the Batsuit having upgraded and advanced. Tasked with many things, including Helping Mr. Wayne Recover control of his company. Terry not only had to learn crime fighting, and detective work. But also Business because Wayne wanted back what was his. Becoming proficient in many disciplines. Terry and the Old man would banter back and forth, and despite the times he got cocky. Terry in the words of Bruce Wayne. "You've made your father's killers pay for his murder, then put your own needs aside to help the city when it most needed a hero. You've honored the reputation of Batman many times and for that, I thank you." Terry worked hard until finally after a year and a half. Terry helped Bruce succeed in regaining control of his company once more. That was when The Joker attacked. Long thought dead, leading the Jokerz to steal high tech equipment. Helping Bruce track down the trickster, and then after he lost contact with the Batcave. Returned to Find Bruce Exposed to Joker Venom. With his Weak heart, Terry administered to Wayne the antitoxin and Called Barbara Gordon for help. And he learned the horror story of what happened to Tim Drake, then the events that ultimately shattered the Batfamily. Terry learned that The joker had tortured Drake and mutilated him, turning him into Joker Junior to counter the constantly growing Bat Family. How the Joker had been killed by Drake. The event was kept quiet by James Gordon out of respect. Drake retired from being a hero to heal his mental and physical scars. But the worst was yet to come. He learned how Ra's attempted break Bruce into becoming his Heir when he enacted a plan that resulted in the Death of Damian Wayne in costume. Which resulted in the Shattering of the Batfamily. Loosing his son, Bruce forced every other member of the Batfamily out of active service, or at least Out of Gotham. Finally locating the Joker's Lair in Old Gotham. Terry and Bruce were surprised to find Tim Drake there. And to their horror the truth. The Joker had used Nanotech to incorporated his DNA into Drake's body, as well as a Micro chip into his brain that allowed the Joker to assume control of Tim Drake. The pair of them fought and Terry used a Joy shocker to burn the chip out. Finally ending the Joker once and for all. Graduation, The Truth comes out, and Trans-dimensional Exile Terry had turned his life around to those who knew him publicly. Going from a troubled youth, to the personal assistant of one of the most powerful business men in the world. To those who knew. Such as Maxine, Barbara Gordon, Bruce Wayne. Terry was in fact Batman. At this point having graduated High school. Terry went on to spend most of his full time learning under Bruce Wayne to fully master his trade. Everything was going grand. Until at 21 Terry discovered that Bruce's Kidney was failing and so he had himself tested to see if he was a compatible doner to have a kidney cloned. Terry learned he wasn't just a compatible donor, he was a perfect match. So he ran a DNA Test and to his shock and horror was confronted with the fact that Terry wasn't the Son of Warren McGinnis, but the Son of Batman. This revelation rocketed Terry to the core, shocking, and horrifying him. Terry felt betrayed, manipulated, on levels that were beyond words to express. Finally Terry left. His mind shocked and horrified. Having reviewed the old man's records Terry went to the one person he thought might give him straight answers. Amanda Waller. Breaking into her place, anger and rage barely kept in place. She confronted him, and surprisingly the now old elder woman. Was a comfort. She explained how she came to Respect Batman and Bruce Wayne. And in time Trust him. Terry was sure that Bruce had arranged his creation. Terry got another shock when he learned, Bruce was not responsible for over writing his DNA. She was. He learned about project Batman Beyond. And after many hours of talking, Waller of all people helped strengthen Terry's damaged Psyche. Coming to the realization, that Yes. He was Bruce Wayne's Son. But he was also his own person. Terry with some trepidation. Returned to the Old man, making sure he got the tissue needed to clone a new set of kidneys. And when Bruce expressed concerned for Gotham. Terry said, "I've got it covered. Always." As Time went on, over the Next four years. Terry recovered from his bought of psychological scaring of learning he was Wayne's Son. Training and learning from Bruce. Until one day, working with the JLE, Justice League Earth, a new Villain appeared. Chronos a Time traveling Villain. With Chronos Bringing in more and more super Villains to fight the League. Terry some how managed to get close to Chronos, and with the claws on his suit stab Chronos in the source of his time travel powers. His belt. The Belt Shattered, and exploded, tearing open a hole in time and space. Terry fell through the hole in time and space until Finally he landed hard on a roof top, in a City that was taken right out of a old holovid. Now he has to figure out what to do. And first stop on that trip. Gotham City, and find the Old man. Personality Future Shock - Terry McGinnis is similar to Captain America in that he is out of time. But rather than the past. Terry comes from the Future. Everything he is used to, from his mother, Little brother, Girlfriend. Even the Old Man. Does not exist or is radically different. Technology is Archaic, antiquated, and seriously out of date. While it functions more or less the same, the technology is removed enough that it gives Terry some trouble at times. Cocky - Terry is fairly Cocky. Even under his apprenticeship to the Old Bruce Wayne for seven years. Terry was cock sure, but not to the point of arrogance. While tempered with Age and some experience. Terry carries himself an air of confidence. This Cockiness has begun to return because of his entry into this world which is like 50 years into the past. Which means for him many of the security technologies that he would need to be on the alert and watch for. Simply do not exist, or if they do. Would be in the Highest levels of Top Secret government facilities. Because of this. Terry tends to approach a lot of things with a Cocksure attitude. Trusting - When it comes to the Old Man, Bruce Wayne. Terry knows Bruce keeps Secrets, Manipulates, Lies, and Deceives. But Terry trusts Bruce with his life, and if Bruce Wayne tells to do something, or not do something. Chances are very high that Terry would follow Bruce's Instruction to the letter. The only times Terry might disobey is when circumstances warrant it. Such as Batman telling him to stay put while he deals with a group of five or six thugs, and then he spots ten or twenty more armed thugs racing to his mentor's position. He'll alert Batman and then most likely take them down. Justice - Terry's strong sense of Personal Justice is what lead him to put on the cape and cowl to bring his father's Murderer to Justice. And what drives him to continue. Where as his mentor was driven by vengeance. Terry is more driven to see people answer for their crimes, he is not above using fear, intimidation, and to a point pain to convince people to confess their crimes. But where as his mentor was willing to break bones, and brutalize the Criminals of his age. Terry prefers using other methods than breaking bones, and physical trauma to apprehend his suspects. Terry, if he was facing off against some seriously powerful and dangerous enemies like the Joker, Two-face, he is willing to go to these levels, but it is not his first choice. Terry was also a petty criminal, and while he had turned his life around he does feel empathy towards youngsters who make stupid choices. As a result he approaches them with a different mentality, scaring them, terrifying them, and making sure they understand the cold hard facts of what it means to be a criminal. As a result he has an empathy towards the younger class. But it is his strong sense of Justice that drives him forward. Dedicated/Stubborn - The Old Man, Bruce Wayne taught Terry from the side lines, over a radio. Or in the Batcave. Terry now has a chance to learn from his Mentor while they are both in the field. As such Terry more or less Sticks to Bruce like glue. Watching, Learning. Following directions. Then when they get back to the cave. Ask for explanations, and ask questions, and eager to learn more directly. He is dedicated to the point of Stubbornness, pushing himself hard. Sometimes ignoring the need for food or rest, or more importantly the need to rest and heal. Serious - Terry sometimes engaged in some witty Banter with the old man. Sometimes making light of serious situations, but in truth this is how he handles the Stress of job. Terry takes his duties with absolute seriousness. When he makes a mistake he gets mad, more at himself, than he should. More so when it gets someone hurt, he also doesn't take flack from others. This includes the Batfamily. He earned his place as the New Batman, and he will prove it if he has to. Either in the field or in the sparing ring. But in reality, he has no desire and sees no reason to compete with people who in his world have long since retired or died. Logs *2014-06-22 - Batman meet Batman, or have you two met? - Arriving in the Past, Batman II heads to Gotham to figure out what the Slag is going on and perhaps the one person who could help him. Batman. *2014-06-23 - Cutscene: Batman and Beyond - Batman I learns the Truth of Batman II *2014-06-23 - Trans-dimensional Orphans Meet - Terry meets Carrie and the two start a casual rapport *2014-06-23 - Sparring Partners - Keeping his skills sharp, Carrie has an impromptu spar with Terry. *2014-06-26 - Displaced Children - Finally let out of the cave Terry heads up into Mansion with Bruce Wayne. *2014-07-03 - See How You Like It - A professional bank job gets foiled, and Black Bat kills the gang leader. *2014-08-05 - Gather All Ye - The Kryptonians gather with the Bat Family to discuss Darkseid. Gallery Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Gotham Category:DC Available